The Cries of the Children
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Basically it's about Andrew. Much more to come.
1. An Angel Cried

**_The Cries of the Children_**

**Prologue**

**     In a dark and lonely forest, a young child lay fatally wounded.  And an angel looked on helplessly as he waited for her to die.  She asked over and over again "Why does God want me to die?"  He could not give her an answer and so the angel cried.**

**     It was nine days later.  An old red Cadillac convertible was parked on the road leading into a dark forest.  The road had been blocked off with the yellow tape signifying the area as a crime scene.  In side the car, three angels sat, lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the news bulletin on the radio.**

**     "   The body found yesterday in the Pine Vale Forest has been tentatively identified to be that of seven-year old Chelsi Adams, last seen playing outside her home on the 19th of September.  Police are not yet ready to confirm or deny that she may be the latest victim of the _Broken Doll _killer…" the announcer droned on.**

**     Tess reached over to quickly switch off the radio.  "That's enough of that", she stated, looking over at the two younger angels.**

**     Gloria did some rapid mental arithmetic.  "Today's the 29th.  That makes, um, ten days…" she let her voice trail off as she realized how in appropriate it sounded.**

**     Monica looked around as she realized that the fourth member of their 'team' was noticeably absent.  "Where's Andrew?" she asked in her lilting Irish accident.**

**     Tess placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "He's already had the hard part of this assignment, Angel Girl," she said quietly.**

**     As if on cue, the sandy haired Angel of Death suddenly appeared from around the yellow tape.  His hands were in his pockets and he looked down at the ground, his usually expressive green eyes reflected a barely suppressed anger.**

**     Tess got out of the car and walked over to him, saying, "You're late, Angel Boy."**

**     He turned to face her.  "I only showed up to tell you that I won't be joining you on this assignment."**

**     "Andrew--" Tess began, clearly annoyed with his response.**

**     He angrily cut her off.  "How can I face that child's parents, knowing that I stood by and let her die?" **

**     Tess drew herself to her full height and put hands on her hips.  "Andrew!"**

**     His tone was bitter as he said, "Did you know it took her seven hours and twenty-two minutes to die.  And _every  second seemed like an eternity."  He lifted his eyes Heaven ward.  "How many more innocent children are __You going to let die until __You send someone to stop this monster?"  Without another word, he turned and headed back into the forest._**

**     Tess sadly shook her head as she watched Andrew leave.  "I had no idea how hard this was going to be for him."**

**     Gloria leaned over the seat and asked, "Why do they say 'the Broken Doll killer'?"**

**     Tess squeezed her shoulder and said, "Because that's how he leaves the children—like broken dolls.  That's all you really want to know, Baby."**

**     "Is that why Andrew's so angry?"**

**     "He's not really angry, Gloria.  It just hurts him so much to see the innocent children die," Monica said quietly**

**     Tess got behind the wheel and started the car.  "Come on, Babies.  It's time to meet our assignment."**


	2. Meeting Their assignment

**_The Cries of the Children_******

**Chapter 1**

****

**      The ride into town was made most of the way in relative silence.  Monica tried to focus on the assignment at hand but her thoughts, unbidden, drifted back to Andrew.  She shared the hopelessness he felt when they watched someone die, unable to intervene.  "Father, please help Andrew to understand that it's because of his gentles and compassion, that You send him to minister to the children," she prayed quietly.**

**     Tess glanced from the road to look at Monica.  "Angel Girl, sometimes being an Angel of Death can be one of the most joyous callings from God.  And there are times when it can be one of the hardest," she said softly.**

**     "Like this time.  Tess, I don't think I could have Andrew's calling.  To feel the pain and despair when he has to take a child or someone innocent home before their time," Monica replied.  "Sometimes just being a caseworker is hard enough."**

**     "Hard enough on _your_ supervisor," Tess stated with a chuckle.**

**     Gloria had been trying to follow the conversation.  "Do you think God will make me more than just a caseworker?" she finally asked.**

**     Tess laughed and said, "Little Angel, compared to Monica, Andrew and myself, _you are just a baby.  Wait until you've been around a few dozen centuries and then ask again."_**

**     "Okay.  But that seems such a _long time," Gloria pouted._**

**     "Not in _God's time," Tess pointed out before Gloria could come up with the actual number of human years.  She parked her car in front of a brick building.  "Well, here we are, Angel babies."_**

**     Monica looked up at the sign on the building which read 'Miller & Sons, Funeral Home.  "What are we doing here, Tess?"**

**     "You and I are going to be grief counselors for Mr. and Mrs. Adams.  Andrew was supposed to assist me but since he's refused to help, it's just you and I," Tess explained.  She glanced back at Gloria.  "The parents are having a very hard time dealing with this so you will be taking care of their other child."**

**     "Children?  I like that," Gloria said as the three angels got out of the car.**

**     Andrew had gazed after his three friends when they'd left the area.  Now he watched, unseen, as the police and crime scene technicians painstakingly combed the area, searching for any clue, and any indication as to who was responsible for such a brutal crime.**

**     "Father, I don't understand why _You_ would allow someone to destroy such a beautiful young life.  I know You don't send whoever is responsible but surely You must be saddened as to what goes on," he prayed quietly, keeping well away from the people as not to be overheard.**

**     _Andrew, you know I am saddened by the evil in this world.  That we must keep constant watched for the Powers of Darkness.  The reply was so soft that Andrew felt it only as a gentle touch to his heart._**

**     "I understand.  And, Father, please forgive me my disobedience for not doing as You have assigned me."**

**     _You are forgiven, Andrew.  The soft reply came again.  _But you must not do it anymore.__**

**     "Thank You, Father," the angel spoke softly.  He looked up at the sky and then back to where the determined search for clues continued.**

**     Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, Tess spoke to a young man standing just inside, "We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Adams."**

**     "Come with me," he said and led the way to a small room at the end of the corridor.**

**     Inside the simply furnished room, a tall dark haired man restlessly paced the floor.  And a young woman sat huddled on the sofa, head bowed and tears running unceasingly down her face.  The man stopped his pacing to stare at the new comers and ask, "Who are you?"**

**     "I'm Tess and these are my assistants, Gloria and Monica.  We were sent here to speak with you both," Tess explained.**

**     "We understand that you have another child," Monica spoke up.**

**     "Yes.  Abby.  She's only four and can't understand why she can't see her sister anymore.  Right now my sister is taking care of her while we try to make the arrangements," Mrs. Adams said, her voice breaking.**

**     "I can watch Abby for you if you want your sister here," Gloria volunteered.**

**     "Gloria is very good with children and Abby will be in excellent hands," Tess promised.**

**     "All right, I'll take you to her," Mr. Adams said.  He looked down at his wife.  "Will you be all right, Liz?"**

**     "Will any of us _ever_ be all right, Steven?" she asked in return.**

**     "I'll be back in a moment," her husband promised.**

**     Once Tess and Monica were left alone with Liz, Tess sat down on the couch and took the young woman in her arms.  "it's going to be all right, Baby.  God knows how bad you're hurting right now."**

**     "He does?  Don't talk to me about God! Where was He when _my_ baby was dying?" Liz yelled and pulled away from Tess.**

**     "God _didn't let you baby die alone.  An angel was with her," Tess replied calmly.  "God __always sends angels to minister to the dying."_**

**     "We re here to help you any way we can," Monica said softly.**

**     Steven returned a few moments later with a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Liz.  This is Claire Anderson," he introduced her.**

**     "Hello.  I'm Tess and this is my associate Monica.  We're here to help you through this difficult time."**

**     "We thought Chelsi would be safe—she was just playing outside.  Things like this happen in big cities.  It's _never_ happened here before," Claire said, sitting down by her sister.**

**     "There's a lot of evil in this world, Baby.  But God is _always_ in control," Tess reminded her.**

**     "it's still hard to believe that God would take a child like Chelsi," Steven said.  He lightly touched Liz's arm.  "Are you ready to go choose her casket?"**

**     She nodded and slowly got to her feet, holding onto his hand and Claire's.  **

**     "You can call this number 24/7 to reach me," Tess said, handing Steven an engraved business card.**

**     "Thank you," he said, sticking it in his pocket.**

**     "Now what?" Monica asked as soon as they were alone.**

**     "We wait for them to call," Tess replied.  "Which could be anytime.  So I need to get my office set up.  Come on, Angel Girl.  Gloria will be joining us later."**

**     "Does Andrew know where we'll be?"**

**     "He probably will if he wants to know.  The Father has provided a lovely Victorian house for our use.  I know just the perfect room for my office.  And yes, there is a coffee maker and enough bedrooms for Andrew to stay with us," Tess answered the questions, both spoken and unspoken.  She got behind the wheel of the convertible.  **

**     Monica got in beside her and stared pensively out the window.  "It's always so sad, Tess, when it's such a young child," she said after a moment.**

**     "I know, Baby.  And I understand how Andrew feels. However, that Angel Boy better pull himself together or he won't be any good to anyone, neither man nor angel," Tess said soberly.**


	3. Waiting

**_The Cries of the Children_**

**Chapter 2**

**     Tess finally pulled into the driveway of a stately three story house.  It was bordered on the front and sides by a large yard and in the back a peaceful garden.  "Here we are, Angel Girl."**

**     "It's perfectly lovely, Tess!" Monica exclaimed.**

**    Tess smiled at Monica's enthusiasm and said, "Angel Girl, you can help get the car unpacked.  I need to get m y office set up."**

**     "You think that Mr. and Mrs. Adams will be here soon?" Monica asked.**

**     "If Gloria can convince them, yes," Tess replied.  She opened the trunk and pulled out a box of books.**

**     Monica grabbed two suitcases and headed for the door.  "What bedroom do you want these in?"**

**     Put them in the one on the left.  The front room and the one overlooking the garden are already taken.  By the way, that green duffle bag goes in the one overlooking the garden."**

**     "It's perfectly lovely, Tess!" Monica exclaimed again when she saw the beautifully decorated interior.**

**     "Yes.  It's _much better than that downtown apartment on our last assignment.  Remember the girl who played rap music _all_ night? Tess asked as she carried the books into what used to be the parlor._**

**     "Oh, yes.  Gloria liked the music and Andrew said he'd _finally_ reached his limit in music appreciation," Monica recalled.  She carried the suitcases upstairs and opened one door to find a room decorated in peach and white with twin canopy beds and ruffled curtains.  _Definitely a 'girlish' room as Andrew would've said, she decided._**

**     "That's yours and Gloria's," Tess said as she stood in the doorway.  "We still need to get the car unpacked."**

**     Monica soon returned with the last of the luggage and opened the door to the room overlooking the garden.  Noticing that the colors and furniture had a more masculine appearance, she realized that it was the one set aside for Andrew.  "Thank you, Father, for Your care and provision," she prayed as she set the duffle bag inside.**

**     It was nearing dinner time when Gloria finally arrived at the house.  "Liz and Steven have made all the funeral arrangements.  It's supposed to be on October 2nd at the ****Open****Arms****Baptist****Church****," she said joining the other angels in the kitchen.**

**     "I like that name, Open Arms.  Reminds us that the Father's arms are _always open," Monica commented as she was setting the table._**

**     "Liz is so very angry with God but I believe that Steven maybe receptive to your counseling," Gloria told Tess.**

**     "That's the idea, Little Angel.  But we need to get Liz to come too," Tess said, placing a platter of meatloaf on the table.**

**     "And Little Abby is so adorable," the youngest angel continued.**

**     "I wonder what Andrew's doing," Monica said as they started to take their seats.**

**     "Somebody mention my name?" Andrew asked, suddenly appearing in the dining room.**

**     "Cant pass up my good cooking, can't you, Angel Boy?" Tess teased as she hurried to set another place at the table.**

**     "You know me _too_ well, Tess," the Angel of Death replied.**

**     "Go hurry and wash up," she instructed, pointing him toward the kitchen.**

**     "Yes, ma'am," Andrew replied.**

**     Once they were all seated at the table, hands clasped, Tess said, "Andrew, you may give the blessing."**

**     "He bowed his head.  "Father, we thank You for the meal in which we are about to partake.  And help us to know Your wisdom as we seek to carry out our assignments.  In Your name we pray.  Amen.'**

**     "Amen," the other angels echoed and Tess passed Andrew the meatloaf.**

**     "So, Andrew, what have you been doing today?" Monica asked.**

**     "Nothing much," he replied, helping himself to the food.**

**     "Andrew, there's a room all ready for you upstairs if you want it," Tess told him.**

**     "I'll think about it.  Actually, Tess, the reason I came here was to apologize for my behavior earlier today.  I had no right to take my frustration out on you and the others.  Can you forgive me?" he asked with an expression of remorse on his face.**

**     "Apology accepted, Angel Boy.  We understand how hard it can be for you sometimes." Tess replied, reaching out to squeeze his hand.**

**     "I fixed coffee cake for desert," Monica spoke up.**

**     "With coffee in it, I'll bet," Andrew commented.**

**     "Knowing Monica, I'd say "Yes".  Angel Girl, how many times do I have to tell you that coffee cake is _served with coffee, not __made with coffee," Tess said with well worn patience._**

**     "Well, t least _I _know that 'dirt cake' is not made with _real_ dirt," Monica pointed out.**

**     "I only made that mistake _once_," Gloria defended herself.**

**     "But she didn't use _real_ worms," Andrew put his two cents into the conversation.**

**     "Let's find another subject or you babies are going to make me lose my appetite," Tess suggested.**

**      "That I'd like to see," Andrew said under his breath.**

**     "What did you say, Angel Boy?" Tess demanded, her sharp ears having caught every word.**

**     "Nothing, Tess," Andrew said hastily, a scarlet flush coming to his face as he looked down at his plate of food with sudden interest.**

**     Tess shot him a 'We are going talk about you sassing your supervisor' look and resumed eating.  **

**     Once the meal was completed, Monica got up to get the coffee cake.  "Well?  What do you think?" she asked, setting it in front of her friends.**

**     "It, uh, looks delicious," Andrew finally commented, reluctant to take a slice since he'd previously fallen victim a few times to Monica's culinary disasters.  "Um, what's this brown stuff sprinkled on top?"**

**     "Instant coffee.  I thought it would be good in the crumble topping," Monica explained.  She noticed his reluctance.  "You don't like it?'**

**     "No, I like it.  I'm just a little _too_ full of Tess's meatloaf and potatoes," Andrew quickly explained.**

**     "What about you, Tess, Gloria?" Monica asked.**

**     "Angel Girl, I'm just a little full also," Tess said, taking her cue from Andrew.  She looked at Gloria who nodded her head in agreement.  "Maybe we can have some later as a snack."**

**     "All right.  I'll just put this up and we _all_ can have some later," Monica said disappointed.**

**     "Since neither you nor I had a part in preparing this most excellent repast, Gloria, let's say we do the dishes," Andrew suggested.**

**     "I think you're beginning to talk like me," Gloria said, shaking her head at the older angel.  She got to her feet and followed him into the kitchen.**

**     "No dishwasher.  I'll wash and you dry," Andrew decided, tossing her a dishtowel.**

**     "And we'll help clear the table," Tess said, carrying in an arm load of dishes.  She looked back over her shoulder.  "You too, Angel Girl.  Put that cake up and come on."**

**     "I'm coming," Monica said.**

**     Tess shot Andrew a glance.  "And _no suggestions as to where she should put it, Angel Boy!" she warned._**

**     "You mean, like the trash?" Andrew asked innocently and began running water in the sink.**

**     Tess rolled her eyes and cast her gaze upward as if to say, _Lord, give me patience with that Angel Boy!  "I'll leave you to the dishes, make sure they're spotless."_**

**     "Yes, ma'am," Andrew meekly replied.**

**     "Tess isn't happy with you, is she?" Gloria asked taking the first dish from Andrew.**

**     "She'll get over it.  All I have to do is keep my mouth shut and go to bed without dessert," he replied.  "Trust me; I _know how to deal with Tess.  Her bark is worse than her bite."_**

**     "If you say so," Gloria commented.**

**     Once the dishes were all put away, Andrew began prowling around the kitchen, opening cupboards.  "Ah hah," he said after a moment.**

**     "What ever are you looking for?"**

**    "Let's just see if the Father has provided us with all the ingredients for dirt cake, shall we," Andrew answered.  He held up a bag of gummy worms and a box of chocolate pudding.  "**

**     "What else do we need?" Gloria asked.**

**     "Milk, cream cheese, vanilla, crushed chocolate cookies," he recited.  "Get me a mixing bowl."**

**     Tess stuck her head in the doorway.  "Whatever you're up to, _you_ make sure and clean up afterwards," she instructed.**

**     "Yes, ma'am.  The kitchen will be spotless," Andrew promised.**

**     Gloria picked up a piece of paper out of one of the drawers.  "Here you are, Andrew.  One dirt cake recipe," she said, starting to enjoy the impromptu cooking lesson.**

**     "Very good.  Now you shall see what real dirt cake is like," Andrew told her.**

**     "I don't understand why it's called 'dirt cake'" Gloria told him.**

**     "Gloria, humans can have weird names for food.  This particular dish is often served in a clean flower pot with artificial flowers and the gummy worms," Andrew patiently explained.  "Despite, the name, it can be quite good.  Although not something I'd want to eat _all_  the time."**

**     Tess and Monica were in the living room listening to a praise music CD when the other angels entered carrying several bowls.  "How many worms do you want with your dirt, Tess?" Andrew asked.**

**     "_No_ worms for me, Angel Boy.  I_ don't eat anything that looks like it crawls on the ground," Tess declared, taking one of the bowls._**

**     "Suit yourself," Andrew said, popping one of the worms in his mouth.**

**     "And he thought my coffee cake was bad," Monica muttered, rolling her eyes at Andrew.**

**     "Angel Boy, _you_ are worse than a ten-year-old," Tess said, shaking her head in exasperation.  "Did you clean up your mess?"**

**     "Kitchen is spotless, Tess," Andrew said, the gummy worm hanging out of his mouth.**

**     The phone began to ring and Monica hurried to answer it.  "Hello?"**

**     Monica, this is Steven.  Claire and I want to bring Liz over to see you tonight, if it's okay with you and Tess."**

**     "Yes, of course.  Bring Abby so Gloria can watch her," Monica replied.  She turned to Tess.  "Steven Adams is on the phone .  He wants to bring Liz here tonight."**

**     "Tell him to go right ahead.  I'll be in my office," Tess replied, getting to her feet.**

**     "If you ladies will excuse me, I think I'll turn in for the night," Andrew said, moving toward the stairs.**

**     "Andrew, wait a minute," Monica said, turning her attention back to the phone.  "Steven, we'll be ready for you."**

**     "Thank you, Monica," Steven said.**

**     Monica hung up the phone and hurried up the stairs.  Pushing open his bedroom door, she said, "You don't have to go to bed yet.  The evening's still early."**

**     "Monica, I just_ cannot_ face that girl's parents!  Every time I close my eyes, I can see her and I hear her begging me to tell why God wanted her to die," Andrew said sharply.  "I'll just see you in the morning."  He slammed the door shut.**

**     "Goodnight, Andrew," she said and headed back downstairs.**

**     "Give him time, Angel Girl," Tess said, standing at the foot of the stairs.  "Right now, we have work to do."**


	4. Goodnight Moon

**_The Cries of the Children_****__**

**Chapter 3**

**     Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Monica went to answer it.  Holding it open, she saw Liz and Steven with Abby in his arms.  "Come on in," she invited.**

**     "I hope we didn't interrupt anything.  But Tess said that we could call her anytime," Steven explained.**

**     "No, you didn't interrupt.  Give me the wee one and I'll take her to Gloria," Monica assured him.**

**     "She just needs a story read and she'll go right to sleep," Steven explained, handing over Abby.**

**     "She likes to hear 'Goodnight, Moon'," Liz spoke up.  "But be very careful with the book.  It used to be Chelsi's."  Her eyes filled up with tears.**

**      "We'll be very careful," Monica promised.  She smiled down at the sleepy child who clutched a battered pink teddy bear.  **

**      "I've got her," Gloria said as she came down the stairs.  "She can lie down on my bed."**

**      "We'll let you know when we're ready to leave," Steven said, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.  "See you later, Abby Baby."**

**     "G'night, Daddy," she said.**

**     "I'll take you to see Tess," Monica, said, leading them down the hall.**

**      Gloria balanced the girl in her arms and took the book.  "I see you have a special story," she commented as she headed up the stairs.**

**     "G'night, Moon," Abby said, thumb in her mouth.**

**     "Well, I don't really know that story.  But I do have a special friend who can read it to you.  Let's see if he wants to do just that," Gloria told her.  Still holding onto the child, she knocked on Andrew's door.**

**     Andrew was sitting cross legged on the bed, a book on his lap although he wasn't actually reading it.  When he heard the knock on hid door, he called out, "Monica, I said I wasn't coming downstairs.  So just leave me alone!"**

**     Gloria paused at his uncharacteristically sharp tone of voice but knocked again.  "Andrew?  It's Gloria.  Can I come in for a moment?" she asked.**

**     "Uh, okay.  Just give me a minute," Andrew replied.  Setting aside the book, he got up and walked over to the door, throwing it open.**

**     Gloria looked at the sweat pants and T-shirt he wore.  "I didn't wake you up, did I?"**

**     "No.  I was just reading.  Who do you have with you?" he asked his eyes on the sleepy child.  With her curly hair and blue eyes, he reminded her a bit like the paintings he'd seen of Sam Butcher's somewhat whimsical view of Heaven. **

**      "This is Abby and she's really a smart little girl but right now she wants a story," Gloria said.  **

**      "Hi, Abby.  I'm Andrew," the Angel of Death said, reaching to take her from Gloria.  "What story do you want to hear?"**

**      "G'night, Moon," she said, snuggling against him trustingly.**

**     "Here's the book," Gloria said, handing it over.  "I remember the assignment when we were at the day care center in ****Missouri**** and you telling the children stories to keep them calm during the tornado."**

**      "That was a good assignment," Andrew recalled.  "Any place in particular you want me to carry her?"**

**     "I told Monica that I'd let Abby go to sleep on my bed," the younger angel answered.  "You know, you don't have to this if you don't want to."**

**     "It's all right, Gloria.  I like doing this," Andrew said softly, brushing back a few of the child's blonde curls.  "She's a beautiful child, looks a lot like her sister."  His green eyes filled with unshed tears.**

**     Inside the larger bedroom, Gloria led the way over to one of the twin beds.  "Right here is okay," she said, taking Abby while Andrew made himself comfortable.  As soon as the child was placed back on the bed, she immediately snuggled up against Andrew again.**

**     Andrew took the book and flipping it open, began reading 'Goodnight, Moon' in his soft voice, growing softer and softer as the story progressed and Abby grew sleepier and sleepier.  By the time he finished the story, she was sound asleep and he soon followed her, letting the book fall from his hand.**

**     Gloria bent down to pick up the book and carefully laid it o the nightstand.  Then sitting cross legged on Monica's bed, she regarded both sleeping child and angel and she waited.**

**     Liz was looking resigned and calm, a little too calm when they finally left Tess's office.  "Let's go home, Steven."**

**     "I'll go get Abby," Monica said and headed for the stairs.  Once upstairs, she entered the bedroom without knocking.  "Everything okay up here?"**

**     Gloria put a finger to her lips to motion her to be quiet.  "Yes," she whispered.  "Abby is sleeping like a little angel.  And so is Andrew.  The story put them both to sleep."**

**     "I'll get Abby and you get the book," Monica whispered, being careful as not to disturb Andrew when she picked up the sleeping child.  **

**      "What about my bed?' Gloria asked.**

**      "You can sleep in Andrew's room for tonight," Monica replied.  "Right now just let him sleep."**

**      "I thought he might enjoy reading the story.  I just didn't think it would put him to sleep," Gloria said.**

**     Steven was waiting downstairs with Liz.  "She wasn't any trouble, was she?" he asked taking his daughter.**

**     "No, no trouble at all.  Bring her around next time you need a baby sitter," Gloria answered.**

**     "Thank you very much," Liz said, eyes on her child.**

**     "How much do I owe you?" Steven asked**

**      "Nothing.  We do this out of the Father's love," Tess replied, watching the young family leave.  Once, the angels were alone, she turned to the younger ones. "That poor baby is suddenly a little too calm about everything."**

**      "Liz?  You aren't thinking she might kill herself?" Monica asked.**

**      "I don't know.  But I don't see any Angels of Death around.  Speaking of which, maybe I should go check on Andrew," Tess answered.**

**     "He was sound asleep a few minutes ago," Gloria spoke up.  I, uh, had him read the story to Abby and it put them both to sleep."**

**     "Probably, it's for the best.  Well, goodnight, Babies.  I'll see you at breakfast," Tess said and headed for the stairs.**

**     "Goodnight, Tess," Monica said, following her up the stairs.  Inside the bedroom, she covered Andrew with a quilt and then lay down on her bed to watch him sleep.**

**"**

**"**


	5. Assignments

**_The Cries of the Children_**

**Chapter 4**

**     Andrew opened his eyes and slowly sat up.  After waiting for the room to come into focus, he looked at the clock which read ****12:02****.  "That late?"**

**     Monica stirred and opened her eyes.  "Did you have a nice nap?"**

**     "Yeah, I did," Andrew replied.  He swung his feet to the floor and drew the quilt around his shoulders.  "Where's Gloria?"**

**     "In your bedroom.  You were sleeping so soundly that we didn't have the heart to wake you," Monica replied.**

**     "Probably not the sleeping arrangements that Tess had in mind," he commented.  "How are Abby's parents doing?"**

**     "As well as can be expected at a time like this.  You know that, Andrew.  Tess and I are worried about Liz.  She's gone from being upset to being calm—a little _too_ calm.  It's as though she's made a decision and intends to carry it out," Monica said quietly.**

**     He nodded.  "Like suicide.  I've seen this before with mothers.  Their child or children die and they feel like they can't go on.  So if that's what she's planning, she'll most likely do it after Chelsi's funeral.  She doesn't want her husband to face it alone or leave it unfinished.  It's after that you need to watch out for," Andrew explained.**

**     "But what about Abby?  She _just_ can't lose both her mother and her sister.  And how can Liz leave such a beautiful child?" Monica asked.**

**     "Abby certainly is beautiful.  But it doesn't matter to Liz.  She's trying to end the pain over losing Chelsi the _only_ way she knows how."**

**      "Since we're both up, how about some cake?" Monica suggested.**

**      Andrew started to reply when he suddenly looked up, listening to God's voice.  "Yes, Father.  I'm leaving right away," he prayed.  Dropping the quilt, he stood up, transformed into his Angel of Death attire.  "Sorry, Monica but duty calls.  Tell Tess I may not be back for breakfast."  He vanished from the room.**

**      "Father, please give Andrew peace in his assignments," Monica prayed and lay back down.**

**     "Thank You, Father," Andrew prayed after appearing outside a large house in the rural ****Midwest****.  "_You know how I hate Monica's culinary experiments but I don't want to hurt her feelings."_**

**_     You are very welcome, Andrew,_**** came the reply.**

**      Andrew appeared in the upstairs bedroom where an elderly woman lay surrounded by family and friends who kept a bedside vigil.  He checked his watch and said, "Elsa, it's time to go Home."**

**     "Home…I've been waiting…so long," she whispered, looking at Andrew.**

**     "Mama, _this _ is your home.  You can't leave us now," her daughter tearfully begged.**

**      "Rachel…you've been…a good daughter…But it's time…for me…to leave...you now…The Angel…is waiting…for me."**

**      "What Angel, Mama?" Rachel asked.**

**      "She can't see or hear me, Elsa.  Only you can," Andrew explained.**

**      "The Angel…of Death…I'm going…to see…your father…soon."**

**      "Yes, Elsa, he's waiting for you.  And so are Ella Anne and God.  God is waiting for you," Andrew told her.**

**      "Ella Anne…my baby…girl…Mama's…coming…Baby," Elsa whispered, closing her eyes as she breathed her last.**

**      "I'm afraid she's gone, Rachel.  I'll call Dr. Davis," one of the other family members said.**

**     "Come now, Elsa," Andrew said, taking her hand and opening the door to Heaven, surrounding them in a brilliant white light.**

**      "To see my Andrew again.  I've been so lonely without him," Elsa said.**

**      "Elsa, I was with Ella Anne the day she died.  I was with her in the swimming pool and when the resuscitation efforts finally ended, I took her Home to God," Andrew said quietly.**

**      "Did she suffer any?  Was it quick?" Elsa asked.**

**      "It was quick and she barely knew what happened to her.  And from this day forward she's been safe and happy with the Father," Andrew assured her.**

**      "Thank you for telling me.  I had always wondered," Elsa said.  She peered up at Andrew.  "My, my, God certainly sent such a handsome Angel to escort me to Heaven.   What's your name?"**

**      "Andrew.**

**      "Just like my Andy.  Well, well, now what is he going to think with me showing up with such a handsome escort?" she teased.**

**      "You're Home now, Elsa," Andrew said as he led her through the gates of Heaven.**

**     "It's very beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed, jumping up and down like a small girl.**

**      "Yes, it is," Andrew agreed.  Leaving her to her 'Welcome Home' celebration, he headed for one of his favorite parts of Heaven, a place of quiet rest.       "I thought Monica was the 'barefoot' angel," Adam commented as he approached Andrew who was sitting on the lake side.**

**       Andrew had transformed from his Angel of Death attire and into a simple white tunic and trousers.  Now he sat with the trousers rolled up above his knees, dangling his feet in the water.  "You should try it sometime," he said, kicking a spray of water at Adam.  "How'd you know where to find me?"**

**      Adam deftly sidestepped the water.  "I know a lot about you, my friend.  For example, I know this is where you like to come when something troubles you.  Have you been here long?" he asked.**

**      Andrew shook his head.  "Not long.  I returned a little while ago with my latest assignment, a ninety-eight year old woman happy to be Home.  I left her with her husband and daughter.  And of course, the Father," he replied.**

**      "Next time you see Tess, tell her I said 'Hello," Adam told him.**

**      "I will," Andrew promised.  He paused to listen to another command from God.  "Yes, Father.  I'll get there right away."**

**      "Back to business?" Adam asked.**

**      "Back to business," Andrew replied, transforming into his Angel of Death attire.  "I'll see you later."**

**      The young woman had been heading home from her late night waitress job when she fell asleep at the wheel.  The car missed the sharp turn.**

**     It tumbled into the ravine, rolling over and over until it landed upright fifteen feet below, the driver still inside.**

**     Andrew appeared beside the wrecked car, peering in at the driver who was conscious and in great pain.  "Don't be afraid.  My name is Andrew and I'm an angel," he said.  "What's your name?"**

**     "M-Mary," she gasped out.**

**     "Well, Mary, I'm here to take you to Heaven."**

**      "Am…I…dying?"**

**      "Yes, Mary, you are.  The accident was very serious and you won't survive your injuries.  The Father doesn't want you to suffer," Andrew said, taking her hand.**

**      "Grand…ma…"**

**      "Yes, Mary, she's waiting and so is the Father.  He wants so much to hold and comfort you," Andrew said reassuringly as he appeared beside her in the car.**

**      "Fell...asleep…Stupid…thing…to do…"  She began to cry.**

**      "Hush, Mary.  It was just an accident.  The Father knows you didn't do this on purpose," Andrew said softly as he reached out to brush away her tears with gentle fingers.**

**      "Sing…sing…to…me," she requested.**

**      "Okay.  What do you want me to sing?"  he asked.**

**      "Amaz…ing…Grace…Grand…ma …used to…sing…it all…the ti," her voice trailed off as speaking became too great an effort for her.**

**      Andrew reached to put an arm around her shoulder and draw her close.  Holding her hand, he began to sing.  "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…That saved a wretch like me…I once was lost but now am found…Was blind but now I see," he sang in his rich tenor voice.  She smiled and drew closer into his embrace.**

**      By the time Andrew finished his song; he could hear a vehicle on the road and could see that the young woman had quietly passed on.  "Time to go now, Mary," he said as they stepped from the wrecked car.**

**      "Thank you for singing to me, Andrew" she said in a slightly Irish accent.**

**      "It was my pleasure, Mary," he replied.**

**      After leaving Mary to greet the Father, Andrew was summoned to the bedside of an old man in a hospital.  That assignment was finished just after daybreak when the grieving family had the life support disconnected.**


	6. A Sticky Situation

**_The Cries of the Children_**

**Chapter 5**

**     Tess was putting away the breakfast dishes when Andrew strolled into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt.  "Morning, Tess," he greeted her.**

**     "Good morning, Angel Boy.  So where have you been all night?"**

**     "Business.   You have anything good to eat?" he asked.**

**     "How does a nice stack of pancakes sound?"**

**     "With butter and maple syrup?" he asked hopefully, sitting down at the table.**

**      "Of course," Tess answered, busying herself at the stove.  "So, what exactly were your assignments?  If you don't mind me asking."**

**     "No, I don't mind.  The first one was a ninety-eight year old woman who was quite happy to come Home.  After that I was sent to a young woman who'd been in an automobile accident.  She'd fallen asleep at the wheel.  Took the news of her death quite well, considering.  As a final request she had me sing 'Amazing Grace' to her.  The last one was an elderly man and that one lasted until just after sunrise when his family had the life support disconnected."**

**     "Sounds to me like you had a busy night," Tess commented.**

**     "I think it's the Father's way of keeping me from thinking about Chelsi and the other girls," Andrew replied.**

**     "Does it?"**

**     "When I'm on an assignment, I concentrate on the assignment.  But when I'm not, I _do think about them.  So unless I'm continually on assignment," Andrew told her as he got up to get the orange juice out of the refrigerator._**

**     "Remember Jamie who fell down the storm drain?  You and I wanted _so badly to rescue her.  But instead we trusted the Father.  No matter how hard it gets for you, Andrew,_ always_ trust the Father," Tess reminded him._**

**     "I know, Tess.  I know."**

**   Monica stuck her head in the kitchen door, asking, "Is there a wee bit of coffee left?"**

**     "Go check and see," Tess told her.**

**     Monica moved over to the coffee pot.  "Steven called and he wants Gloria to baby sit Abby again.  We're thinking about taking her to the park.  Want to come with us, Andrew?"**

**     "As long as I get my pancakes," he replied.**

**     "Steven said that he'd be here in about an hour," Monica said and sat down at the table.**

**     "See, Angel Boy, you have plenty of time," Tess said as she buttered each pancake.**

**     "Can we borrow the car if we decide to go to the park?  But it's such a nice day, we might just walk," Monica said to Tess.**

**     "Let me know what you decide," Tess answered, setting the pancakes in front of Andrew.**

**     "You forgot the maple syrup," he pointed out.  "Grab a fork full, Monica.  Tess made plenty."**

**     "I'll get it," Monica volunteered.  Getting the jug, she sat it in front of Andrew.**

**     He liberally doused the stack, tied a napkin around his neck and dug in.**

**     Monica grabbed a bite of pancake ate it and frowned.  "You use way _too much syrup, Andrew," she complained._**

**     "Excellent as usual, Tess," Andrew complimented her when he finally pushed away the empty plate, his hands and face sticky with syrup.  Monica reached behind him to untie the napkin so he wouldn't get any of it in his hair.**

**     "Go get cleaned up, Andrew.  And I don't want to see any sticky fingerprints," Tess admonished him.**

**     "Yes, ma'am," Andrew said, heading for the upstairs bathroom.**

**     "It happens _every_ time, doesn't it?"  Monica said with a smile as she cleared away the dirty dishes.**

**     "Yes.  It's amazing how Angel Boy can be as messy as little kid," Tess replied chuckling.**

**     "Monica, are we still planning on taking Abby to the park?" Gloria asked, joining the other angels in the kitchen.**

**      "We are.  In fact we could take a picnic lunch and spend the whole day there.  I invited Andrew to come with us," Monica answered.  "Now what to pack?"  She went in search of a picnic basket.**

**     "Not that cake of yours.  _I'll take care of it," Tess told her._**

**     "Maybe I'd better fix the lunch," Gloria decided, opening the refrigerator door.  "I know little kids like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."**

**     "Grape jelly.  It _always_ has to be grape jelly.  That's what kids seem to prefer," Tess pointed out.  "Speaking of kids."**

**      Andrew returned to the kitchen, holding up both hands and asking, "Well, Tess, do I pass your inspection?"**

**      She looked him over and pronounced, "No sign of syrup.  Good job, Angel Boy, you can go play now."**

**      Andrew rolled his eyes and asked, "What's going on now?"**

**      Monica returned carrying a large wicker basket. "Found it."**

**      "There's some ham salad for us to have sandwiches, and a large bag of animal crackers which I assume are for Abby.  Now what else do we need?" Gloria wondered aloud as she made the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.**

**      "Drinks, fruit and some type of dessert," Monica told her.  She looked out the window.  "It's such a beautiful day that a walk would be just perfect."**

**     "Yes, a walk would be nice," Andrew added.**

**     "Yes, it's a beautiful day for a walk.  Especially for you, Angel Boy," Tess said, pointing a finger at Andrew's midsection.  _You need to work off those pancakes."_**

**     Andrew affected a wounded expression in his green eyes.  "Aww, come on, Tess.   You know I keep this form in perfect condition," he complained.  **

**      The doorbell rang and Gloria hurried to answer it.  On the porch was Steven with Abby.  "I'm mighty grateful to you for watching her on such short notice.  But I can't trust Liz to take care of her and I can't afford to miss any more work."**

**      "Oh, we don't mind at all, do we Abby?" Gloria asked the little girl.**

**     "I brought her stroller just in case you want to take her somewhere.  There's extra clothing, her favorite toys, a few books and some money for any expenses," he said, handing over a _Blues Clues_ backpack.   "For a snack she likes animal crackers."**

**     "I think we can find some animal crackers."**

**     "Thanks again.  I'll be back around ****5:15**** to pick her up," Steven said.  "Be a good girl, Abby, and give Daddy a kiss."**

**     "Okay, Daddy," she said and kissed his cheek.  "I be good for Glory."**

**     "That's my girl," Steven said, handing her over to Gloria.  He quickly headed back to his car.**

**     "Andy!"  Abby happily exclaimed when she saw Andrew standing by the stairs.**

**     "Hello, Abby.  Ready to go to the park?" he asked.**

**     "Yes!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.**

**     "Was that Steven?" Monica asked as she entered carrying a thick picnic blanket.**

**     "Yes, he'll be back at ****5:15** to pick her up," Gloria said as she settled Abby in her stroller.****

**     "Here.  Carry this," Monica said as she thrust the blanket into Andrew's arms.  "And the picnic basket."**

**     "Me**

**      "Yes, you.  Gloria has Abby and I need to talk with her about her plan.  Besides, I have the backpack, Andy." Monica said sweetly     "Only Abby gets to call me Andy because she can't say my name very well," Andrew stated.  "All right.  What else am I carrying?"**

**      "Maybe a couple of lawn chairs," Monica said thoughtfully although she was barely suppressing a fit of giggles.**

**      "Hold it!" Andrew declared and dropped the blanket on the floor.  "You seem to be forgetting that I'm an angel and not a pack mule."**

**     His loud voice could be heard all the way to Tess's office and she stepped out, demanding "What's going on now?"**

**     "We were, uh, discussing what to take to the park," Andrew said, bending down to pick up the blanket and the picnic basket Monica had brought over to him.**

**       "I can hear that.  You might want to take an umbrella in case it gets hot.  You can carry that, Monica since Andy seems to have his hands full."**

**      Andrew shot her a glare at the use of his much despised nickname but keep his mouth shut.  She clearly read the expression on his face and quickly discarded any notion of letting them use the car.  The park wasn't _that _far away.**

**      "Have fun, Babies," Tess called out as she watched them heading down the sidewalk with Andrew lagging behind.**


End file.
